There Was Only Ever You
by SOFisticated1
Summary: A past can hold a lot of things and mean many different things for many. It can hold a smile, precious memories or a forseeable future. But it can also hold a grudge, a broken promise...or that one thing you hoped would never return. Alice is back in town and not everyone is happy for her return. Because she left a past, and it's bittersweet. F/S. Bellice. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Rated M for future lemon(s). Also, I didn't use a beta, just myself – counts.

I felt like writing today…and I got a lot of it done. Just not with this story. This fic will be short and quick with every chapter I post. I don't even know what it's about or where it's going, so – ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to whoever owns it. Which isn't me. Damn!

3:11PM - APOV

Donning her stonewash jean jacket, I saw her across the street from me. Her brown hair was down, wavy. Her cheeks were rosy. Probably from the slight bite of freeze in the wind. She was leaning against the tall brick building with her clear blue eyes to the skies.

I continued to watch her from my seat as her red-painted lips closed around her cigarette, and as her cheeks hollowed from her pull. Her smoking never bothered me. The taste did. Weird since I too smoke, but that was something I always disregarded. Her soft kisses made me forget the taste lingering there. Everything about her did.

Once she tossed her cig into the street, my leg stopped jumping and I wiped my sweating palms with my napkin. By the time I looked up again she was already walking through the door, and I felt all of the blood draining from my face.

3:15PM - BPOV

Walking in I could smell two things; the orgasmic aroma of multiple coffees and then _her_. I rolled my eyes at the thought of _her_. Meeting her is a far stretch for me. Especially here and especially at all. I owe her _nothing_.

Taking a deep breath and biting down the anger I felt rising in me, I turned to my left already knowing what table she was at. Can she be any more predictable? And gorgeous?

_God, why did I agree to this?_

**A/N:** Ok, so far Bella is pissed. At what? I don't know either, but once I find out – so do you. :)

Also, don't ask me about the format. I'm just going with it.

Be sure to check out the other Bellice fic I started - The First Time.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to this I-don't-know-what's-going-to-happen fic. Enjoy!

_One month before..._

"Rose...stop...I can't..."

"Oh, come on. Just one more."

"No." Bella panted. "That's enough. I can't feel my legs anymore."

With a sigh and a face of defeat, Rosalie let go of the punching back and stepped back, placing her gloved hands on her hips. "That was four reps. We do five."

"I went for a run this morning. Give me five minutes and we'll finish." Bella turned away as she took her gloves off and tossed them by her gym bag. She sat down on the mat and grabbed her water bottle, drinking until three-thirds of it was empty.

"Since when does a run tire you out like this?" Rose waved her hand at her fatigued best friend, and current client. Bella reached for her towel and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Six miles."

"Six miles!" Bella blushed slightly as half the gym paused for a second to look in their direction. Thank God the treadmills were on auto.

Resting her arms on her bent knees, Bella nodded and looked straight ahead 'till Rosalie's knee was her focal point. "She called me again last night."

Rosalie walked over to her best friend as she stripped her boxing gloves off and kneeled before Bella, cupping her face in both of her hands. Not wanting to see the worry on Rosalie's face, Bella quickly averted her eyes.

"Did you answer your cell this time?"

Bella noticed the worry in Rosalie's tone and keeped her gaze strayed. "No, and she didn't leave a voicemail, as always. Then I couldn't sleep. So as soon as I saw dawn I went for a run. Once I realized how far I had went, I just turned around. Ta-da, six miles."

Rosalie sighed. "You two are fucking annoying with your cat and mouse games."

"I'm not the one playing any games!" Her voice peeked at least two pitches. Bella hated when she was being accused of _games_. The one thing she absolutely could not stand in a relationship was playing games such as these.

"I know, but you still need to _speak_ to Alice." Rosalie noticed the way Bella's face scrunched up at the mention of the little wench she wanted to lay out most, but her best friend's heart was long gone. Even though she lives to down talk Alice, she decided right now wasn't the best time.

Bella's chest burned. Her heart heavy. She loathed hearing Alice's name because of the feelings she felt with it. Alice was her life. Her every thought, every breathe. And she was starting to dislike those facts.

Looking into Rose's eyes for a second, Bella took a breath and cleared her throat before speaking. "I have nothing to say to her."

Rose quickly threw her hands in the air, feelings be damned. "You have everything to say to her."

"Well, she doesn't deserve to hear any of it."

"Yeah," Rose egged on. "Love the anger. Now beat the bag."

Bella chuckled. "I'm too tired."

"Ok," Rose took the water bottle and towel from Bella and placed them on the mats beside her then placed her hands around Bella's ankles. "Drop and give me one hundred."

"What? Why?" Bella pouted.

"Ha. Nice try, and because you might as well work the pizza off." Bella's face quickly went blank. "Yeah, I smelled the garlic on your breathe the minute you said 'hi'." She then pushed Bella's shoulders til she hit the mat.

Resigning, Bella locked her fingers behind her head and curled upward. "I knew I shouldn't have added the garlic powder." Once she hit the mat again Rose started counting.

"It was yummy too." Bella made sure to huff out a breath once she was up again.

Rose tapped her forehead. Hard. "Two. You're rude."

Bella laughed and curled again. "Well...you need pizza."

Chuckling, Rose just shook her head and muttered numbers under her breath. "I have an idea."

"Nooo...not those...you are not allowed...to have those..." Bella said in between curls.

"Call her back."

Bella fell back on the mat, arms splayed out. "Yes. You're never allowed. From now on. Never."

"Just do it. What's the worse that can happen? You two talk?"

"That's the thing though, it won't be talking. I'll curse her out, say things I shouldn't say, yell, cry...do I need to go on?"

Rose looked down at her friend and smirked. "Yes. That's exactly what needs to happen. You two need to move on; together or apart, but it needs to happen already."

"She up and left me, Rose. Without reason, without talking to me about any of it. Just woke up and, oh, look an airport."

Laughing, Rose tapped Bella's knee and said, "Forty-eight. Call her."

Bella started her sit-ups again. "Not happening."

Rosalie left the topic alone. She knew she had pushed more than usual. Hopefully, it was enough.

After her reps and figuring out their plans to hangout that weekend, a tall, musclar man with dark curly hair came over to Rose and stole her attention. He was an adorably-attractive man. Bella was instantly fascinated with his dimples and wide smile.

"Bella, come meet Emmett." Rose introduced the two. Bella noticed the tint of pink on Rosalie's cheeks.

"Aw, Rosie, are you blushing?" Rose bumped Bella's shoulder instantly after he comment and uttered a 'shut up' under her breath. Emmett chuckled, clearly did not miss their interaction.

"He's my five o'clock, so you gotta go." Rose told her with arched eyebrows. Returning the look Bella told her ok and that she'll call her later on. "Don't call me. Call Alice."

With no reply, Bella grabbed her gym bag and kept walking away. Grumbling into her water bottle.

An hour later she was soaking in a hot bath with a glass of wine, listening to a random radio station. All she thought of since she left the gym was - maybe Rosalie is right. To an extent. Should she talk to Alice? Yes. But should she be the one to start the conversation? No. Clearly being stubborn was not a problem for Bella.

She dunked herself under the water and held her breath, counting the seconds, til she heard a muffled noise. Raising her head back out of the water, she realized her house phone was ringing. Thinking it wasn't important since it wasn't her cell phone going off, she just reached for her wine glass and sipped. Then her answering machine kicked in.

At first there was no sound, but the machine beeped. Still there was no one talking. Bella instantly knew who it was. Sighing, she chugged her wine and raised from the tub, shutting off the radio. Still she heard nothing and the answering machine didn't disconnect yet. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before stepping out and into the hallway that led to her living room, where the now audible sound of air and light traffic could be heard through the machine.

Hesitantly, she reached for the End button before she heard the one sound so sweet and yet excruciatingly painful. Alice's voice.

"_Bella_..."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes willing her tears not to fall.

"_Bella, please pick up..."_

Bella just stood completely immobile and unable to even think clearly. All she could do was relish in Alice's voice.

"_Baby, I miss you."_

Something then inside her snapped and she instantly hit the End button.

_Baby? She lost all rights to call me Baby._

Standing with the phone to her ear still, Alice hung her head.

"Still no answer?"

"No, she answered alright." She said before hanging up the phone back onto the receiver. "She cut off her machine."

"At least you're getting somewhere. That was a reply." Edward said as he casually leaned against the payphone booth, spitting out his sunflower seeds.

"Yeah, to fuck off."

"Onto some retail therapy then?" He asked her as she walked out of the booth. He took notice of the look of defeat across her face and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe some ice cream first."

This brought a slight smile to Alice's face, but deep down she was ready to give up. Bella didn't want to know of her anymore. What else was there left to do other than letting go?

**A/N:** No clue where this is going. Somewhere apparently.

Laters.


End file.
